Suffering In Shadows
by shikamaruchick
Summary: Her life revolved around one thing. He was the cutest, hottest, most popular guy in school. He was the school Genius with an IQ of over 200. His name? Nara Shikamaru. ShikaIno Plz r
1. Wishes

Summary: Her life revolved around one thing. He was the cutest, hottest, most popular guy in school. He was the school genius with an IQ of over 200. His name? Nara Shikamaru.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! If I did, I would claim Shikamaru for myself and totally change the manga to my own way. -**

**Chapter 1: Wishes**

**The 1st day of school. - ( A/N: I know, lame)**

A mob of girls crowded the front of the school chattering. They all seemed to be waiting for something. As Ino pulled up in the parking circle, she sighed. She'd be able to see Shikamaru again. And who knows, maybe he'll actually notice her this time. But he never did. Why would he anyways? She was a nerd, with obtrusively large glasses. Him? He was way too popular for her. But she could still wish couldn't she? As soon as she got out of her mother's car, somebody on a motorcycle nearly crashed into her.

"Sorry about that Ino!"

It was none other than THE NARA SHIKAMARU!!!! Behind her, she heard the mob of girls from earlier squeal like a horde of piglets.

**Inner Ino: OMG!!! HE KNEW MY NAME!!!! Hmm, maybe I do have a chance with him.**

_Oh whatever._

Ino sighed as she picked up her bag that she had dropped earlier. She pushed her way through the milling crowd of girls who had now surrounded the poor Shikamaru.

**Inner Ino: Sigh He's such a hottie. **

_Shut up._

**Why? I know you like him, cause I do, and I'm you. (A/N: O.O)**

_Just shut okay????!!!! Sheesh._

**FIINE!!! Meaney. **

_JUST SHUT!!!!_

**Okay okay. **

As she neared her homeroom, she noticed her friend Sakura. As she ran towards the pink-haired girl, she saw out of the corner of her eye, that Shikamaru was looking at her, but she ignored it, and pushed it to the back of her brain. As she came closer to her best friend, she saw that Sakura was engrossed in talking to someone, who just happened to be the 2nd most guy in the school. THE UCHIHA SASUKE.

_I wonder why she's talking to Sasuke??_

Ino quickly ducked behind a nearby locker and listened in on her best friend's conversation.

"Sasuke. Do you…actually?"

"Y-yeah. I really l-like you. So, I was just-uh-just-uh-uh-just-uh, w-wondering if you'd like to-uh-to go o-out with me some t-time?"

Ino giggled a little not realizing that someone had been watching her.

"Tsk, tsk. Spying on your best friend now?"

Ino jumped and looked up to see Shikamaru staring down at her.

"Um, you mind? I need to get to my locker."

"S-sure."

Ino shifted a little and Shikamaru reached over to get to his locker and his hand accidentally brushed her cheek, causing her to blush a little and to shift a little more. By this time, both Sasuke and Sakura who by know had finished their conversation were spying on Shikamaru and Ino.

"Say, uh, w-why are you red? Is it hot in here or something?"

Ino looked up at him and saw him looking down at her intently. Suddenly, his hand reached out and gently touched her cheek. She blushed even harder.

"Wow. Your face feels really hot. Do you have a fever of something? You don't look all that good."

"I-I-I'm o-o-okay," Ino managed to stammer out.

Shikamaru laughed a little.

_Man, this girl is cute._

**Inner Shika: I know. She's such a chick isn't she?**

_Whoa. Who the fuck are you?_

**I'm you, you retard.**

_Hn. Troublesome._

Just then the bell rang, and all 4 of them jumped and ran towards their homeroom class, which they all had together. Rushing into class, they saw that their teacher, Kakashi had not yet arrived. They knew the exact reason why. They sighed gratefully, but for Shikamaru, that wouldn't last for long. A group of fangirls had been chatting animatedly and as soon as they saw Shikamaru, they all went…well…plain crazy.

_"_SHIIIIIIKAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUN!!"

Sweatdrop

All the fangirls clambered all over Shikamaru, crooning and smothering him. Ino and the others stood there, laughing their heads off. Just then…Kakashi-sensei came in.

"What the FUCK are you DAMN girls doing to SHIKAMARU!!!!?????"

The hubbub of the classroom immediately died down. The teacher had just said two swear words in one breath. In the background, you could hear a fangirl sniffle.

"Alright then, now that everybody has calmed down, lets get on the seating arrangement shall we?"

Everybody nodded their heads numbly, and went to their seats. **(A/N: Wait a minute…)**

"Hey, where are you retards going? I haven't even told you the seats yet!!!" **(A/N: There we go.)**

Everybody stopped where they were going and looked at Kakashi-sensei, who was sitting on his desk, holding up the seating chart in one hand and his favorite book of all time, Icha Icha Paradise in the other. In slow motion, everybody gatered around the seating chart. It looked a little like this.

Kakashi's Paradise

-Kin--Ino--Shikamaru--Rock Lee--Kiba- -Hinata--Naruto--Shino--Tenten-- Neji-

**-**Sasuke—Sakura—Temari—Gaara—Fangir -Fangirl—Fangirl—Fangirl

"AWWWWW, DAMN!!! Why couldn't Shika-kun sit next to me? Instead, I have to sit next to Ino-_pig_."

Ino twitched a little, when Kin stressed the word pig. Shikamaru noticed and patted Ino's shoulder gently, causing Ino to blush a light red and have Kin to start fuming smoke straight out of her ears. Temari laughed and leaned close to Ino's ear.

"Don't worry about Kin. She's just a really stuck-up bitchy asshole. The one you should fell sorry for right now is Shika-kun."

"Huh? Why?"

"Look who he's stuck next to. It's mushroom-headed Youth boy."

Ino turned to look at the other side of poor Shikamaru. And, indeed, Temari was right. The familiar mushroom-headed Rock Lee was sitting next to Shikamaru, drabbling on about the importance of the Springtime of Youth. Ino giggled a little when she saw the look on poor Shikamaru's face. He looked like he came from hell and back, muttering troublesome over and over. That was, until Kakashi-sensei came along and ruffled Lee-san's hair, causing him to shriek like a little girl. Shikamaru started laughing hysterically till he though his head was about to explode. Ino started to giggle helplessly at the site. Shikamaru's laughter slowly died down, and he turned to look at Ino.

_Oh man, her voice is HEAVEN!!!_

Suddenly, she started to coughing violently, causing her face to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"I-Ino…are you alight??," asked Shikamaru in a tremendously anxious and worried tone.

Ino didn't say anything. She just covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Shikamaru stared after her and frowned. Kin snickered and took this chance to glomp onto Shikamaru's arm.

Okies, dokies. End of chapter one. Did ya like it?? Please review. THANKIES


	2. Gleeful

Chapter 2: Gleeful 

**A/N: Second chapter to my suffering in shadows story -**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!! I wish I did though.**

Shikamaru shoved Kin out of the way and continued to stare at the door that Ino had went through.

Meanwhile…

In the bathroom, Ino leaned over the ledge of the sink, hacking violently. She slowly stopped, and started to gasp for breath. She looked down at the sink for a sec. And suddenly, she screamed like bloody hell. The sink was covered in the blood she had coughed out. She hurriedly grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wiped her mouth and the sink, and ran out of the bathroom, which had now become one of her worst nightmares. Safely back in the classroom, she quietly sat down next to Shikamaru, who was chatting animatedly with Sasuke and remained silent for the rest of school.

**IT'S THE 2nd DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!**

Ino sighed happily as she pulled into the parking circle once more. She looked out the window, hoping to see Shikamaru, and sure enough, there he was, pushing fangirls out of his way, and attempting to pry Kin off his arm while waving at Ino at the same time. She laughed at the site and came out of her civic and waved back at Shikamaru gleefully. (**A/N: notice this little word and the chapter title. -**) Shikamaru smiled and attempted to go into the school, gesturing for her to follow. Immediately, all the fangirls started trying to follow him. Shikamaru started waving his arms about frantically, completely freaked out. Ino, who by then, had managed to make it to his side, desperately tried to think of a plan. She whispered into his ear.

"Shikamaru. Is there anything that you don't want, that you have on you right now?"

"Uh, yeah. My sunglasses. They're kinda broken."

"Here. Give them to me. I can get rid of them for you. -"

"Um. Okay. But how?"

"Hn. Just watch."

Shikamaru shrugged and handed her his sunglasses. She took them and raised them above the crowd of fangirls. She raised her voice.

"Hey look!!! It's SHIKAMARU'S sunglasses! He's worn them before! GO FETCH!!"

She threw the broken sunglasses into the crowd of fangirls. They squeeled and dived after it. Bits of hair flew everywhere. Shikamaru laughed and took Ino's hand and rushed into the school. Safely inside the school, both of them leaned against Shikamaru's locker, laughing hysterically. After they calmed down, they sat on the floor, panting out of breath. Shikamaru took this chance and leaned against Ino at first. She looked at him queerly and attempted to poke him off. Which didn't work. Suddenly, the hand that wasn't leaning against her, slammed onto the other side of her. She jumped in shock, staring at his hand. She looked at him and found his face less than an inch away from her face. He leaned in closer. Now, she could feel him breathing down her neck. But he still leaned in even closer.


	3. Oo

**CHAPPIE 3!!!! WOOT WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO FOR THE 3RD TIME!!!**

**Chapter 3: O.o**

He kissed her. Her eyes went wide with shock. But slowly, she returned the kiss. He felt her hands creep up his chest. He kissed her deeper. Suddenly, her hands tightened and she shoved him. Hard. He slammed hard into the wall behind him. He watched her, dazed, as she ran off, covering her mouth. He struggled onto his feet, and headed for homeroom, where he knew Ino was there.

Ino looked up and saw Shikamaru come into class, right as the bell rang. Their eyes locked for a second. But she broke the gaze and turned back to her conversation with Temari and Hinata. He looked down at the floor, and shoved his way through the fangirls. He took his seat next to Ino and sat waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come. When he finally did come, he seemed quite excited about something.

"HELLO MY FELLOW STUDENTS! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TODAY?"

Everybody stared blankly at Kakashi-sensei. Well, wasn't he happy today? Naruto raised his hand.

"WHY YES?"

"Uhh uhh. W-why are you s-so happy today, K-Kakashi-s-sensei?"

"WELL. LET MUA EXPLAIN!"

Everybody waited in anticipation.

"ALRIGHT YA GUYS! PACK YO BAGGIES! WE ARE GOIN' CAMPIN'!"

"WWWHHHAAATTT!!!"

"Now nows, no need to freak out. Now. I shall tell you who's roommates with who."

"HUH?"

"Meanin' you has ta share a tent."

Neji raised a faltering hand.

"I-is it b-boy with b-boy and g-gi-"

"ITS BOY WITH GIRL!"

"W-W-W-WHAT!?"

Kakashi grinned and held up a list.

"Alrighties. Here goes!"

Everybody bit their lips.

"Shikamaru and Ino!

Both of their mouths dropped open, anime style.

"Rock Lee and Kin!!"

Lee-san fainted and Kin started sobbing hysterically. (**A/N: Guess because she wasn't with Shikamaru. Consider Shikamaru lucky now. - ) **

"Gaara and Temari!"

They shrugged. They were siblings any ways.

"Sasuke and Sakura!"

They shrugged like Gaara and Temari, except for the fact that they were red in the face.

"Neji and Ten-Ten!"

They looked at each other and immediately started stuttering like mad.

"Naruto and Hinata!"

Naruto beamed and hugged Hinata while she just kept silent and played with her fingers.

As Kakashi-sensei droned on, Shikamaru touched Ino's hand lightly. She looked at him. His smile met her eyes. But the touchy-handy thingy was spotted and sent choruses of "oohs" throughout the classroom, interrupting Kakashi-sensei's speech.

"Shut the FUCK UP you BAKAS! I'm TRYING TO TALK HERE!"

The students looked at each other. The teacher had cussed the third time this year.

"Ok. Whatever. No school today. Go home."

Everybody stood up and rushed out the door. Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ten-Ten and Ino walked out the door chatting to each other.

"OMG!!! I cannot believe I got paired up with Neji!! I mean, THE NEJI!!!! Like OMG!!!" (**A/N: … that was really OOC.)**

All the girls sweat dropped at the site of Ten-Ten raving like that. Then the girls felt hands on their shoulders and shrieked.

"Owwwww…"

Ino turned to find a Shikamaru behind her, his finger wiggling inside his ear. The other boys smirked, their hands still on the girl's shoulders.

"Oi! Stop smirking BAKA!"

The boys winced as their ears were deafened by the girls screaming. The only ones who didn't really care were Temari and Gaara. They didn't really bother with any of it.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Why did you guys decide to sneak up on us?"

"Ara? Whatcha say?"

Shikamaru grinned, feigning deafness. Ino clenched her fists, starting to get pissed, but he didn't notice and continued to mock her.

"I said, why did you and the others sneak up on us?"

"What? I can't hear you. -"

This time, Ino got pissed. She grabbed Shikamaru's collar and yelled straight down his ear.

"I SAID, WHY DID YOU AND THE OTHERS SNEAK UP ON US BBBAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!??????????"

Now, Shikamaru really did go deaf. He sat on the grass, dazed as ever could be, while Ino stood in front of him, impatiently waiting for an answer, oblivious to what she'd done to poor Shikamaru. Sasuke decided to step in and explained to Ino that it was only a joke. That's when Ino realized she had deafened poor Shikamaru.


	4. RIDE A MOTORBIKE!

CHAPPIE 4!!! o 

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO FOR THE 4th TIME ALREADY!!!**

**This chappie is a little bit based on the hit Chinese Drama Series, MARS. So yah, watever.**

Chapter 4: …RIDE A MOTORBIKE?!

Ino looked at the swirly-eyed Shikamaru, and leaned down, her nose touching his. Shikamaru immediately snapped back into reality.

"Hah! I knew that would work."

By this time, Shikamaru was blushing a light pink. Ino sighed. Evidently, she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey you guys! We should all have a sleepover!"

The girls squealed with excitement, hopping up and down, while the boys just shook their heads sorrowfully.

"Say, if we're gonna have a sleepover, where are we going to stay?"

The girls turned to look at the always inquiring Neji, than looked at Shikamaru, who slowly started to back away.

"Oh, God, no! You troublesome people are not staying at my house! Hell no!"

The girls' eyes glinted with evilness. The boys shuddered under their gaze.

"Sleep over at Shika's! Meet ya at 5!"

The girls leapt off to go pack their bags, but only Ino remained behind.

"Well…I guess we're off to go pack. See ya guys later."

The boys waved good-bye and set off, leaving Ino alone with Shikamaru.

"Hmm, I guess it's just us two eh?"

"Hn, troublesome. I'll walk you home, how about it?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru who was looking at her. (**A/N: Who was looking at him, who was looking at her, who was looking at him….Okay I'll stop now.)**

"Um…okay."

"Say. Have you ridden a motorcycle before?"

"…nooo."

He smiled. It was exactly what he wanted. Reaching behind him, he took out a helmet. Ino stared at him with an inquiring look in her eyes.

"Nani?"

"W-what's up with the helmet?"

"Well, we're riding my motorbike to your place."

He put his on and walked over to his motorbike. He turned and found Ino still standing in her old spot. She hadn't moved at all.

"Well, ya comin' or not?"

Ino sighed. She took a tentative step forward. Shikamaru smiled and held out the helmet for Ino.

"Come on, take it."

She was hesitant at first, but hen, she held out her hands. Shikamaru beamed and placed the helmet in her hands. She gingerly climbed onto the motorbike behind Shikamaru.

"Hold on tight now, Ino!"

She grabbed onto Shikamaru's shirt, afraid to put her arms around his waist. He sped off pretty quickly, and Ino grabbed Shikamaru's waist, fearing for her life.

**Inner Shika: Heheh. Everything's going as planned, baby.**

_SHUT UUP!_

**Inner Shika: Sheesh. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today? (A/N: I DID oh watever.)**

When they reached Ino's house, she quickly leapt off the motorbike.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, kay Shikamaru?"

He nodded his head and watched as she sprinted off into her house.

About, 30 minutes later, Ino still hadn't come out. Shikamaru got fed up with waiting, and walked into the house to see where Ino had gone. As soon as he opened the door, a certain high-pony-tailed girl bowled straight into him. For those who don't know, that was Ino. Shikamaru stared at Ino, who was on top of him. Their lips were smushed against each other.

"Nani? Ino-nee-chan?"

A little boy came up behind the two teenagers, staring at them a little wide-eyed. The two immediately got off of each other.

"W-what is it, Mohi?"

"Ino-nee-chan, Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, um n-nothin' Mohi. Oh yeah, tell mom I'm staying at Shikamaru's okies?"

"Okie dokies, nee-chan!"

Mohi skipped off happily, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"W-well, I think we should get going, right Ino?"

"Ne? oh, hai, Shikamaru-san."

The two rode over to Shikamaru's place an hour before the sleepover was going to start.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"N-nani?"

"SHIKAMARU!!! YOU'RE HOUSE IS HUMONGOUS!"

And indeed it was.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note: ARG!!! LAGOSMOAUFOMDSFLJPRJQR!! Okay I'm done. Anyways, sorry for the long time for updating. Chapter 5 is KILLING ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm having a writer's block. ARG!!!!! I can't think of anything. --; anyways, I will try to update soon. Damn, writer's block. **


	6. ZOMG!

CHAPPIE 5!!!!!D WOOHOOO 

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO GODDAMNIT!!! ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID. . **

**Chapter 5: ZOMG!!!**

"Shikamaru! How come you never told me your house was a freakin' mansion?!"

He turned to Ino, who had already started walking towards the front door.

"Well, Shika? You comin' or not?"

He flinched at the abhorred nickname that his fangirls had generously bestowed upon him.

"Alright alright, I'm comin', I'm comin'. Mendouksee."

Ino skipped happily into the house, but skidded to a stop. Shikamaru came into the house, carrying Ino's bag and saw her standing in the middle of the large foyer, looking all around her, a little wide-eyed. The foyer was a brilliant, crème colored. The first thing you saw was a grand staircase. Well, actually, there were two of 'em. The railing was laced with intricately patterned gold leaf. The stairs, were made from pure marble. Between the two staircases was a large flower arrangement, arranged to look like a column of fire, made with delicate roses, pansies, day lily, and snapdragons.

"Well, ya like it?"

Ino whirled around to find Shikamaru standing at the entrance, smirking. She beamed. Then her eyes turned from one of happiness to one of questions.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we be planning what to do, where to sleep and what to eat for the sleepover?"

"For what to eat, that doesn't matter. But we should see where to sleep. How about we sleep in the pairs we're going to have for camping?"

Ino turned a light pink, and Shikamaru's smirk returned.

"I have an extra bed in my room that you can use. Now then, lets' plan what we're gonna do, shall we?"

Ino nodded dumbly and let Shikamaru lead her towards the living room, where they planned what to do. Pretty soon, it was five. Shikamaru and Ino waited patiently till finally the doorbell rang. Ino ran towards the door and slammed it open. Ten-Ten and Neji stood before her…………..holding hands. Ten-Ten blushed a light pink and Neji, well, lets just say he was smirking till his face looked like it was about to fall off. She let the two in and they went straight to the living room. As soon as Ino closed the door it rang it again. She raced back to the door and swung it open only to be greeted by a duck-butted, ravened haired boy and a hotheaded pink-haired ona making out.

"Ahem."

They didn't hear her.

"Ahem."

They STILL didn't hear her.

"AHEM!!!!!!"

The two looked at her, then looked at each other then turned a light pink.

"Anyways, get in you two, BAKAS!!!!"

The two nodded and went to the living room. As Ino went back to the living room, the doorbell rang……………once again. Ino stormed back to the door and swung it open (**A/N: again, lol)**.

"WHAAAAATTTTTTT!"

A lavender-eyed, shy girl and a hyperactive blondie stared back at her. She stared at them.

"Um, anyways, get in."

The two went to the living room, and Ino, well, she remained at the door cause she knew somebody else was going to come. And come, they did…rather quickly actually. Ino let the solemn redhead and crazy four-pony tailed girl in then walked herself to the living room where they all were.


	7. Spin The Bottle

**CHAPPIE 6!!!!! WOOHOOOOO!!! OIUEKAOUFOPMW#LJF!F!SF!F((#W& Um, Okay, I'm okay now. Not really but WHO CARES!!!!**

Ino sighed and closed the door and walked into the living room were everyone was.

"Hey Ino!!! What are we gonna be doin?"

Ino looked at the constantly inquiring Neji with a nonchalant look, then glanced at Shikamaru who nodded.

"ALRIGHTES!!! FIRST GAME IS…**(A/N: drumroll)…**SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!"

"…WHAT!!!!"

Shikamaru and Ino smiled slyly and took out an empty wine bottle.

"Now lets get started shall we?"

They nodded solemly. This was going to be a long night.

"Alright then, who wants to go first?"

Hinata's hand immediately shot up, to the amazement to everybody.

"Alrighties then! First one up is Hinata!"

Ino passed the bottle to Hinata who spun it all the while crossing her fingers.

_Please let it land on Neji. Please let it land on Neji._

The bottle stopped spinning. Neji stared at the bottle that was pointing at him, then looked at Hinata who was now smiling evilly.

"Neji, truth…or…dare?"

"H-Hinata-samaaa, you're scaring me," Neji whined.

She smirked which, was totally unlike her.

"Well too baad, Neejii-nii-san. Now then, truth or dare?"

"O-okay t-then, d-d-d-dare?"

**Inner Hinata: Boo-yah! TIME TA THINK!!!!**

_Shut up and leave me alone!_

Hinata leaned back slightly, eyes closed.

"Alright Neji-ni-san, I dare you to……"

"Ye-yes H-Hinata-s-s-s-sa-sama?"

"IDAREYOUTO……..hmmmmmmmm…IDAREYOUTOHAVEAFRENCHERWITHTEN-TENFORFIVEMINUTESSTRAIGHTRIGHTHEREINFRONTOFUS!!!! **(A/N: pant pant)**

Neji stared at Hinata. He couldn't believe what she just said….well nor could anybody else.

"Well, ya gonna do it or what?"

"O-o-o-ok-okay."

Neji turned to Ten-Ten sweating like hell.

"W-w-well, T-T-Ten-Ten, a-a-are you o-o-okay w-w-with th-th-th-th-tha-tha-tha?"

Ten-Ten nodded shyly while blushing a little. But inside, well that was different matter. **(A/N: cough cough)**

End Chapter 6.

I know, this is messed up. Anyways well, whatever.


	8. umwtf?

**CHAPPIE 7!!!!**

**Me: "NEJI!!!!!"**

**Neji: "Uh…yes?"**

**Me: DO IT!!!**

**Neji: Oh, right………um, just to tell ya guys. Uh...uh...here's a um...disclaimer….um…um…**

**Ichigo barges in**

**Ichigo: UR TOO SLOW NEJI!!!! Disclaimer. SHIA D OES NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! OR BLEACH WICH YOU WILL SEE IN LATER CHAPTERS!!!**

Chapter 7: …

Neji leaned in closer and closer to Ten-Ten who closed her eyes, waiting. Everyone held their breath. Their lips met and Ten-Ten found Neji's tongue in her mouth. Neji's spine tingled as his tongue explored the warm cavern of her mouth. Five minutes later, Hinata called for the two to stop. Well they didn't hear her.

Seven minutes later…

Ino was starting to get annoyed with the fact that Ten-Ten and Neji were still at it.

"Will you two STOP IT ALREADY?!"

Ten-Ten and Neji gave a start and looked at Ino, then looked at each other and blushed a light pink.

"Well then, Neji? It's your turn."

"O-o-okay."

He grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as he could. Well, problem was, he sent it flying. Neji only had one chance to blink before the bottle went crashing back into his face. The others started hooting with laughter, especially Gaara. Neji pointed accusingly at the red-head.

"GAARA-SAN!!! DARE OR DIE?! Err,umm…I meant um….t-truth or dare?"

Gaara stared at Neji as if mushrooms had grown out of his head.

"Umm…truth?"

"Is it true that you like Izumi?" (**A/N: If you want to know who Izumi is go to Sabaku no Izumi's profile and find the story called paperwings. Then you'll know.)**

"………….."

"Well?"

"……………"

"Um…Gaara?"

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ"

"Damn you, Gaara! HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP ON ME????"

"OI!! NEJI!! Stop shouting already! And Gaara, WAKE UUUUUPPPPP!!!!"


	9. Woah, um, Shikamaru?

**CHAPPIE 8!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do-**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**Disclaimer: What the hell do you MEAN???**

**Sasuke: …..um…well….**

**Neji: Disclaimer, I think Sasuke's busy making out with Sakura again.**

**Sasuke:…**

**Me: OKAY SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!! JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS!!! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY PIECE OF CRAP UNLESS I SAY SO, SO THERE!!! HA!!!**

**Sai: um…Shia, are you okay?**

**Me: I'M OKAY!!!!!!! Well, not really but WHO CARES!!! Anyways on with teh story. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm okay. Hopefully.**

Chapter 8: Woah, um, Shikamaru?

Everybody stared at Shikamaru who looked ready to assassinate the whole group. Ino stepped forward.

"U-um, Sh-Shikamaru, c-c-calm down. And Neji stop acting like a total buffoonhead, and Gaara, answer the question before Shikamaru blows our heads off with a bazooka."

The group solemnly nodded their heads then turned to Gaara, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, okay. I do like Izumi. There ya happy?"

Neji pointed accusingly at Gaara.

"HAH!! I knew it! I KNEW IT!"

Neji started dancing around the room, but soon found the bottle back in his face in no time. This time, by Naruto.

"SHADDAP!!!"

Neji plopped down immediately.

"Alright Gaara. Your turn."

He nodded and spun the bottle. Neji stared at the bottle that was now staring back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! I'VE ALREADY GONE THOUGH!!!!"

Gaara smirked and spun the bottle again. This time, the bottle landed on Sasuke.

"…Sasuke. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Gaara smiled.

"Alright then. I dare you to sing a retarded song on Shikamaru's karaoke machine."

Sasuke gulped and went over to the machine and picked the song, then took the microphone and started singing.

_We are going on a Safari._

_See the lions from my Ferrari._

_Hope we do not get the malaria._

_It's Safari time._

_We are going on a Safari._

_See the lions from my Ferrari._

_Hope we do not get the malaria._

_It's Safari Time._

_Many nice surprises_

_Are waiting in the jungle._

_Girlie, oh girlie._

_We going on Safari._

_I show you the goats._

_The chickens and the monkeys._

_So if you don't want to come._

_We go there anyways._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_We are going on a Safari._

_See the lions from my Ferrari._

_Hope we do not get the malaria._

_It's Safari time._

_We are going on a Safari._

_See the lions from my Ferrari._

_Hope we do not get the malaria._

_It's Safari time._


	10. Still going with the bottle

**CHAPPIE 9!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T GODDAMN OWN NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 9: Still Going with the Bottle

Everybody was hooting with laughter by the time he was done. Why? Well…first off, he was rolling on the floor, body-slamming into the wall, head-bobbing. Yeah, you get the point, right? Anyways, let's get on with it.

"Alrightie now. Your turn Sasuke."

"OooooooooooKaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

He spun it hard, and Ino found it in her lap.

"Well, then, I guess I'll take truth."

"Hmph. Who do you like?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……….."

"…Well?"

"…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Ino?"

"…mmmmmmmmmmmShikammmmmmmmmmmmm…."

"Wait, who?"

"I-I like….."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?"

"OKAY, OKAY!!! I LIKE SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke started singing instantly.

"Ino and Shikamaru kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then marriage-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino grabbed the bottle so hard, a little crack appeared, then of course spun it. They all watched it stop in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, my friend, truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare, my blonde friend."

"Alright then. Glomp, Gaara!"

Ino smiled when she saw a twinge of jealousy from Sasuke.

"Ummm...sure."

She went over to Gaara and jumped on him, causing both of them to fall over. Sakura immediately rolled over off of Gaara and went to go whine to Sasuke. He patted her gently. Temari got really annoyed.

"Sakura! Stop being a crybaby and lets get on with it."

Sakura let out a sniffle and spun the bottle.

"Eh-heh. Truth or dare, Temari?"

"I guess I'll take truth, since I don't feel like doin' anything shitty at the moment."

"How do you feel about Shino?"

"Umm, why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin'. NOW ANSWER!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay...Well, he's cute, sweet, totally hot...What?"

Everybody was now staring at Temari and Gaara and Kankuro were both starting to go steaming mad. Temari looked around nervoudly.

"Ummmmmm...l-lets get on w-with the-the game sha-shall we?"

Temari picked up the bottle like it was time bomb and spun it.

End Chapter 9

A/N: Yah, that was crappy. Sorry about taking so long. I had a huge writers block. Anyways, yah, watever.


	11. Face it, Kanky sucks at singing

**CHAPPIE 10…FINALLY!!!**

**Damn, this piece of shit took me forever. And also, so sorry for the long wait, it took me forever mainly because I have a major writers block on this story right now. So yah. Sorry. Bonks head five million times on the wall. I- I'm okay. Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything.**

Chapter 10: Kanky sucks at singing.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Ummmmmm…dare?"

"I dare you to…..pull your pants down at that old lady passing by."

"I AM NOT FUCKING DOING THAT!!!!"

"So, are you saying that your chickening out."

"Naruto, stop being a dunce and do it ALREADY!!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke then turned around and jumped out the window and took off his pants. The little old lady passing by saw it of course took off screaming her head off. Naruto quickly scurried back through the window and sat there, panting heavily.

"Baka-ne. People probably think I'm a shithead now."

"Oh well, we can always explain to them that it was a dare, dunce."

"Yeah, just try telling that old lady that, Sasuke-TEME."

"Naruto-kun! C-Calm down. It was just a dare okay? Just be glad that Tsunade-sama catch ya doin' that okay?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled, feeling more confident then he used to, then turned to Kankurou.

"Kanky-san, truth or dare?"

"What? How do you know if the bottles pointing at me?"

"You dunce, look at the bottle."

Kankurou looked down and sure enough, the bottle was pointing at him.

"Alright, alright. I take dare."

"Sing the sailor song right off the top of your head."

"Well that's easy."

Kankurou started singing in a creaky voice that made everybody want to throw up.

_If we all come together._

_We know what to do._

_We all come together._

_Just to sing we love you._

_So if we all came together. _

_We know what to do. _

_We all come together._

_Just for you._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

_Racing all around the seven seas._

_Chasing all the girls_

_And making robberies._

_Causing panic everywhere we go._

_Party hardy on Titanic._

_Sailing, sailing._

_Jumping off the railing._

_Drinking, drinking._

_Till the ship is sinking._

_Gambling, stealing._

_Lots of sex appealing._

_Come let us sing the sailor song._

_So if we all come together._

_We know what to do._

_We all come together just for you._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

**End Chapter 10**


End file.
